


Sweaty

by WayIeroFan



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayIeroFan/pseuds/WayIeroFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bandit Lee Way is asked to prom by Bronx.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweaty

**Author's Note:**

> Don't fuck with us. It's 2 am.

Bronx was so nervous. His palms were sweaty, and his stuck to his thighs from where his glands were crying for help. He smoothed his curly hair back and sighed into his mirror. He hoped he wouldn’t run into his dad before he got his stuff for school.

After a few minutes of laughter from his father, he got into his car and left for school. He was so nervous. Would she be in that sequin skirt? what about those checkered jeans? God, if she was in that plaid skirt he’d never be able to speak, let alone ask....

Once Bronx got to school, he walked by Bandit’s locker. Funny, she wasn’t there. Was she sick? Maybe she was running late. Bronx started to hyperventilate, which made everyone look at him, especially the Iero twins aka the biggest bloggers in school . They quickly took snaps of it and put it onto their social media sites.

Was Bandit dead? Why isn't she here?! On the most single important day of his life, and she just decided to not show up?! Jeez, what a bitch! She must have known this was the most important day of his young adult eras and she went and messed it up! To think that he got up half an hour early to do something with his hair and even covered his fucking zit!

Bandit came in about three periods late with a doctor’s note. She got the flu. Bronx felt like the worst person in the world. Bandit then sat in her seat behind Bronx, which caused him to blush when he saw her. Instead of paying attention to the lesson, he wrote a note to Bandit. It said, as quoted, “Bandit, meet me outside at lunch, I want to ask you something, don’t be late.” 

He quietly prayed she didn’t think it was a joke. It may be written in curly, cursive writing on pink paper, but damn it, it was amazing. It took well-used dictionary time and thinking to come up with that one.

She came up behind him with a concerned face. Of course she was concerned. Maybe she thought he was being bullied. Or raped by rabin alien-monkeys from Uranus. 

Ha.

Your anus.

Bandit sighed, knowing by the look on his face he was thinking of something childish and immature. 

“What is it, Bronx? I have a book report due last period and I need to go to the library,” She didn’t have time to fuck around with games. If someone jumped out wearing a bannanna suit again, she’s gonna fuck some people up.

Bronx looked into Bandit’s eyes as best as he could. He ended up not being able to fully, and stared at her freckle beside her nose. He wanted to poke it. He started coughing for no fucking reason. Smooth, Wentz. Smooth.

“Well?” She set her hands on her hips, waiting for him. She had to get a paper wrote. Macbeth waits for no one. (At least, she thinks so. She didn’t read the play, for fuck’s sakes.)

“Look Bandit, I like you a lot, and um, I was wondering if maybe you, um, wanted to go to the prom with me?”. Bandit just looked at him.

“The prom?” She asked after a few seconds.

“Yes. That big dance where all the seniors take some girl and usually the girls are in fluffy dresses but I swear to god if another girl looks like they are dressed for a marriage I’m never going to another dance.”

He was just mumbling nonsense now.

Bandit sighed, “This sounds like another one of your dumb pranks Wentz.” 

“But Bandit, I’m telling the truth, I really want to go to prom with you!” He then grabbed Bandit’s hand, she blushed. “How do I know you’re not lying?” 

He grinned. “I’ll pick you up the night of the prom at 7 pm” 

“If you don’t, my dad will call your father, and there will be a rottweiler in your room by 7:02, ok? Don’t fuck with me!”

“I’m serious,” He sighed. His nerves were returning to normal.

“Ok. Oh, and you won’t need a condom. I don’t fuck on the first date, if that is what this is abo-”

Bronx decided Bandit’s insecurities were lame, and shut her up with his mouth.

,


End file.
